(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and device for assisting cardiac pumping function and, more specifically, to a system and device which assists the cardiac pumping function through a helical arrangement of contractile members.
(2) Description of Related Art
Methods of assisting cardiac pumping function are known in the art. Prior methods have provided assisted contraction transmitted radially or longitudinally around the heart. These motions, however, do not mimic the natural contractile twisting motions of the heart, resulting in inefficient pumping and strain on the heart.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a cardiac assist device which mimics the natural contractile motions of the heart to achieve a more efficient pumping function.